


Forgiveness

by reginahalliwell



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from FF.Net from a decade ago. I wish I could say I wrote this ironically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

"We never really talked… about what happened."

"You mean what I did to you." Angel remarked sadly.

"No. What I made you do," Buffy reinforced. She was seated in an easy chair in what appeared to be Angel's bedroom. It looks like him, she thought. Simple, tasteful, sophisticated.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, or why. The point is what I did. I drank your blood, Buffy." Angel grated remorsefully.

"Yeah. I remember. I was there."

"That's powerful stuff, Buffy. It's not just something we can go on and forget ever happened. Buffy, I could have killed you. I almost did."

"Almost being the operative word. You were dying; I did what needed to be done. I trusted you not to take too much, and you didn't." Buffy stated nonchalantly, still seated.

Angel stood up and ambled around the room, pondering for a moment before speaking. "It's very rare for a vampire to drink from a human and let the victim survive… so rare that when it does happen, it creates a bond between the two. An eternal bond."

"And? What's your point?"

"My point is that there's evidence of what I did: a tangible mark that will never fade, that will warn any vampire who comes within biting distance of your neck that you belong to me. Can you handle that?" Angel asked.

"What would happen if I couldn't?"

"Well, I would, I mean, I would probably… I would take myself out of the picture. The mark disappears as soon as I'm dust."

Looking decidedly unsettled, Buffy told him, "Angel, I love you. I always have and I know I always will. Don't ever forget that. I know I sure won't," Buffy finished, brushing her hand almost absentmindedly over the mark on her neck where Angel had bitten her to save his life only months ago.

"You know I'll always love you too, Buffy, but that still doesn't-"

Buffy broke in, finishing his sentence for him, "change anything. Yeah. I know. Just remember that no matter who else I become involved with, you have to know that it will never be the same as what we had. It couldn't be. You were my first love, Angel, and I'll never forget that. I'll never forget you." Looking down at her watch, Buffy sighed. "I'd better get going. I told the Scoobies I'm visiting my dad, but I think it's time to go back to the Hellmouth. Save the world, you know. Standard procedure."

"Be safe, and if there's ever a bad problem, I'm always here to help. Thanks for coming to see me. I know I left because we can't be together, but it's still good to see you. I miss you, you know." Angel mentioned.

"I miss you too. It's probably always going to be hard to go on without you." Buffy tentatively reached for Angel and pulled him close.

Holding her as tightly as he could, Angel kissed the top of her head softly. It feels so right, he thought. "No goodbyes," he reminded her letting her slide out of his embrace reluctantly.

"No goodbyes. I'll see you again," she said, pulling away. As she walked through the doorway, she paused slightly, and murmured softly—though she was certain he heard her—"I forgive you."

As she walked away, the smallest tear rolled slowly down Angel's pale cheek.


End file.
